


Hello Again

by MrStealYourMan



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrStealYourMan/pseuds/MrStealYourMan
Summary: Kurt Hummel is ready to take New York by storm. In this rewrite of the later seasons, Kurt has left Lima behind to follow his dreams. Although he doesn't know what to do yet, Kurt wants to have the best time figuring it out with some new friends and familiar faces. But what happens when he meets an unexpected person from his past, and how will it affect his future?
Relationships: Adam Crawford & Kurt Hummel, Adam Crawford/Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert, Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Dani/Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel/Jesse St. James, Quinn Fabray & Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray/Original Male Character(s), Rachel Berry/Brody Weston, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce, Unique Adams & Kurt Hummel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Leaving on a Jet Plane

The choir room was where Kurt felt the most safe, so why was he so happy to leave it?

Normal people would spend their time remembering the special times with their friends, the times they smiled, maybe even the times that seemed romantic, but Kurt didn't care about any of that at the moment. Yeah, he was sure going to miss his best friends, but he's been waiting years to finally be able to call New York home. The place where he could be himself, and would finally be respected. He didn't even care that he had planned to share an apartment with Rachel Berry, it'd be temporary anyways. He had dreams, and plans, but he knew it wouldn't be done in an hour like he'd seen on TV. Kurt was ready to work, no matter what the job was. Maybe, he could find-

"Flight 36 Columbus to JFK now boarding at gate 5"

Kurt snapped out of his thoughts as he stood up, grabbing the handle of his bag, as he began to walk to the gate "This is really happening." He said to himself in amazement. He packed light, seeing that he really wouldn't have a steady place to live. As he made his way on the plane, he glanced back, knowing that would be the last time he would set foot in Ohio again. He booked a seat in coach, which seemed like his first mistake seeing how crowded it was. The sound of babies crying and loud laughing struck his ears, and he shuddered as he sat in his assigned seat. Putting in his headphones, Kurt put on some music to drown out the noise. He turned his head to the window and closed his eyes, feeling the plane take off as he started to fall asleep.

\---------------------------------------

“I don’t want you to leave me alone”

The voice belonged to Blaine Anderson, who was sitting on Kurt’s bed, trying to beg and plead for Kurt not to leave Ohio. “Blaine. I know you didn’t have a good time there, but you and I are two different people.” countered Kurt, who was trying to find plane tickets on his laptop. The conversation had happened two weeks ago, and as it’s been for the last year, Blaine was trying to make decisions for the both of them. “I know, but I just don’t want you to get hurt, Kurt. New York isn’t the place for you.” Blaine walked over to massage Kurt’s shoulders, but Kurt wasn’t enjoying it right now as he usually would. “What is my place then, Blaine? Ohio isn’t. I don’t want to work at my dad’s auto shop for the rest of my life. I don’t want to attend OSU Lima just to get a teaching degree so I can take over glee club at McKinley. I can’t be the house-husband that sews the children’s clothes and makes dinner for everyone. I want to live my life and see what I want to do with it. I wanna see if I can be on Broadway, or maybe open a fashion line, or maybe run a retirement home for sassy actresses. I won’t even know what I can accomplish because i’ll be stuck here.”

“I know some fabulous places in Columbus or Cleveland that have acclaimed theatres. One of the warblers knows someone in Akron opening up a fashion business looking for designers, and there is a fucking retirement home down the street that I’m sure you can run. Everything is right here, Kurt. Why are you being so selfish to leave the ones who care for you?” Blaine was now pressing down on Kurt’s shoulders. “Are you that selfish to leave your own boyfriend?” “I see what you’re doing, and I don’t like it.” Kurt stood up and tried to step away from Blaine, who kept getting closer and closer. “If you don’t respect my wishes to leave, then I don’t think we’ll be able to work out.” He stood by the door, ready to open it. Blaine looked hurt, almost like a puppy who wasn’t allowed food. “Kurt, I don’t mean it like that. You know that, right? I’ll just miss you too much and I think that’s why I really don’t want you to go. I just love you too much.” Kurt leaned on the wall. This seemed to be the pattern. Blaine wanted something, Kurt had his own ideas, Blaine shot down the ideas, Kurt threatened to leave him until Blaine would apologize and they’d kiss and make up. That seemed to be where it was going, with Blaine planting small kisses on his neck, soon closing the distance and trying to make out with Kurt, who wasn’t feeling it, but still complied. This was definitely strike 1.

\------------------------------------------------

Kurt’s blue eyes opened to the sound of someone sitting next to him. He knew that when he checked earlier, the whole row was empty, so to find someone in his empty row was not part of the plan. He sat up, and turned to meet the face of whoever was moving his bag. “Excuse me, but that’s mine.” Now fully awake, Kurt’s eyes widened at the fact that Jesse St. James was next to him. “Out of all the people in my life, I find the one who irritates me to be the one sitting next to me on the plane.” He reached out for the bag, as Jesse threw it to him with a smirk. “If you plan to go to New York with grudges, then I suggest you hop on a flight back to Ohio.” The response triggered an eye roll from Kurt, as he saw Jesse sit down in the aisle seat. “I thought you’d be in Hollywood, selling yourself for a starring role or something. Trying to do the same in New York as well?” Kurt said, taking out his headphones. No response.

Jesse did try the Hollywood thing, intending to go to UCLA and then becoming a movie star, but he found that everyone seemed to be like him in LA, just as shallow, self-centered and ambitious as he tried to be, only they didn’t have to fake it like he did. Every taxing audition and showcase broke his spirit so much that he went back to Lima only to coach Vocal Adrenaline, leading them to Nationals and then leaving again to try and figure out what to do next. In reality, he was scared. He never failed anything in his life and didn’t want to fail at his dreams. So what was he to do now in New York? Maybe he’d be better on Broadway, maybe he could be a model or something. Just like Kurt, he was going into a new world where maybe he could finally be himself. He turned to see that Kurt was looking at him. He indeed heard the slick comment, and shuddered recounting the many times he was successfully and almost successfully taken advantage of by producers, directors, scammers and anyone else that could weaken him to his most vulnerable. “Hollywood just wasn’t for me. It reeked of desperation. Maybe you’d fit well there.” Why did he have to do that? Was it to assert dominance in the situation? Or was it to protect himself from showing vulnerability to someone who could use it for their advantage. Kurt was popular in the New Directions, and probably knew everyone’s power and locations. Jesse even assumed that he was meeting someone there.

Kurt was seething. He wondered why the comments from Jesse were getting to him. “I didn’t think you’d still be using cheap comebacks. I thought you left that in high school.” Jesse looked at him. “You should’ve left that hideous fashion there as well. What happened to the skirts and other complicated shit you used to wear? I don't think polo sweaters and checkered shirts suit you.” Kurt looked down at his black polo sweater. Blaine picked it out. Jesse was right about one thing, his old fashion was great, and he lamented the fact he had changed it up for Blaine, to make him happy. “I don’t think i asked for your opinion.” “Well too bad. This is more entertaining than an in-flight movie.” Kurt inhaled sharply. Jesse was getting to him, and Jesse knew it. “You know, if you’re going to New York like this, ready to get hostile and upset over the simple stuff that i’m saying, you won’t make it.” Kurt looked at him, ready to speak, but no words came to mind. Jesse continued. “You’re probably going there with the mindset of being ready to break barriers and let people ssee you for more than just a stereotype. I'll tell you now that there are many people like you ready to do the same thing. You aren’t special there.” Kurt glared “I’m not taking advice for someone who doesn’t care for my choice of songs.” Jesse looked ahead “You need to open up your repertoire. I told you that because many directors will say the same thing. Yes, you sang the song well, but they don’t care and won’t cast you because you’re singing a female song.” Kurt looked down again. Jesse was right, and he was really trying to broaden his song choices, but it was becoming harder and harder now that he was getting the same suggestions from everyone in the glee club.”You’d be great singing Whitney. Sing some Judy Garland or something. Kurt, sing backup for this Madonna song.”

Feeling sympathetic, Jesse moved over a seat and put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “You have one of the strongest and most versatile voices that I’ve heard. Fuck, you’d be a star if you were in Vocal Adrenaline.” Kurt looked up at him. “What’s your angle here?” He was suspicious at the change of tone from Jesse. “Are you trying to butter me up for Rachel or something?” Rachel. Jesse never forgot about her. He’d deny it, but she was his first love. He’d love to say that he was going to get her back, but he’s moved on. “No. I haven’t talked to her in a few months.” He pondered. “Look, you and I may be going for separate things, but I can sense you want to also go for a fresh start.” Kurt’s blue eyes met the other’s. “I want a fresh start too.”

You could cut the tension with a chainsaw. They stared at each other for a second, before Kurt looked away. “Well I hope you find what you’re looking for.” Kurt wasn’t a cheater. He loved Blaine, even if it seemed Blaine didn’t love him back. Yes, Jesse was attractive, and the power of them being a couple would be amazing, but Jesse was straight.  
Not a cheater. Not a cheater. Not a cheater.  
The words repeated in his head as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Jesse nodded and gave him a charming smile. “Right. Same to you.” The plane was starting to land. Jesse turned back to Kurt. “Look. If things don’t work out here by yourself or something. Give me a call. My parents paid for an apartment in Brooklyn for me, so I’ll be around. Kurt looked at him, weighing the options. He could use the help if things didn’t work out with Rachel, or if he’d need an escape from her. But to just run to the male version of her doesn’t seem ideal either. “Alright.” He unlocked his phone and handed it to Jesse, watching as he put his number in it. “Maybe I’ll call.” He smiled, as everyone got up to leave. Kurt looked back out the window. He was finally in New York


	2. All By Myself

Jesse sat outside in the fire escape of his apartment building. It has been a week since coming to New York and he still had no idea what the hell he was doing. He’d done some phone calls, trying to get his foot in anything that he could, but nobody called back. Now drinking a cup of coffee, he dialed his phone yet again, hoping to finally receive an answer.

A phone rang in the bathroom that Shelby Cochran was giving her daughter Beth a bath in. She quickly dried her hands and picked her phone up from off the counter. “Talk to me.” 

“Shelby? I’m so glad you answered” The voice questioned on the other end of the phone. She knew the voice belonged to Jesse St. James, her former student and protegee, but the former cocky senior wasn’t the one talking on the phone to her. He sounded different, less confident. 

“Jesse. Are you alright? You don’t usually call here unless there’s an emergency. Did your parents cut you off? Is Audrey alright?” Audrey was Jesse’s younger sister. Jesse rarely talked about his family, but he loved to mention that his brother and sister failed and had problems in their own lives because they weren’t as perfect and favored as Jesse. While that’s what he said with a smile, it hurt so much in his heart that that much pressure was even put upon his brother and sister. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d spoken with Audrey, maybe on his graduation day or something.

“No, everything’s fine with the family.” He didn’t even go to her graduation.

“So, what’s wrong?”  _ No response. _ She waited patiently, watching Beth play with the bubbles. 

“Nothing. Just thought I’d say how everything is going swimmingly with my career. I have a few auditions for a couple of films and Broadway shows, my agent is so great…” 

“Jesse. I think we’ve known each other long enough to know when there are problems. You’re an adult now, so cut the bullshit and let me know what’s going on before I hang up and go on with the rest of my day.” Jesse pouted. Shelby had been there since Jesse started school at Carvel High, and had pretty much been the mother figure that Jesse always wanted, unlike his actual mother who kept her distance and threw money at him and his passions to keep him away from her. Shelby had supported him, and understood his actions and choices. Rachel was her daughter, but he secretly longed for himself to be her child. 

“Shelby, i’m dying out here. It feels like LA chewed and swallowed me out...I’m not special anymore.” He looked down at the people walking. It was the first time saying that out loud, and he didn’t know why he decided to now. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he was scared. Failure was scary.

“Jesse, you’re very special. But not every talented and special person is going to make it as easily as others. Life isn’t like high school, but it is full of fucked up lessons. Consider this the first lesson. You know what you got as a reward? A reality check. You’re on your own from here on out. Sure, your parents may pay for you, but they’ll stop giving allowances soon and expect you to make your own money.” 

Jesse let a few tears shed. “I tried to call people for agencies and auditions, but it’s no luck. I’m in New York right now trying to chase something that keeps running away from me.” Shelby nodded. She’d been there herself. Trying to do everything to chase her dream, but ending up doing the bare minimum just to keep her lights on. Jesse was asking for help, but was too embarrassed and stubborn to actually ask. “I’m taking Beth to Bryant Park today. If you’d like to meet me at Frank’s Coffee on 49th, then we could spend the day talking...If you’d like?”

“I’ll be there.” an eager sounding Jesse replied, before hanging up the phone. 

* * *

Kurt sat in Frank’s coffee, eating a buttered croissant and drinking a brewed espresso. Today was a big day for him, as he had an interview for an internship at Vogue.com. Was he nervous? Yes, but only because he was meeting his idol, Isabelle Wright. He looked down at his hippo broach, hoping it would set a good impression. He knew that Isabelle was a fan of abstract fashion choices. The outfit that he was wearing felt like him, unlike the ones he left in Lima. Those were simply, Blaine Anderson.

Kurt took a selfie and sent it to Mercedes. The last time he’d seen her in person was his graduation. He was doing amazing in LA with her music, but he did miss her presence everyday. The constant hours of the phone, the weekly sleepovers, after school at the Lima Bean. It’s all gone now, but it brought them closer together. The phone dinged as he read her message with a smile.

_ “Go get ‘em, Kurt.” _

“Is this seat taken?” a voice took Kurt out of his phone. He looked up to see Jesse, waiting for an answer. Gesturing, he watched Jesse sit down as he drank another sip of his drink.

“You look like...you. Y’know, the bitchy guy I ment when I was in New Directions.” Jesse commented, eyeing his outfit and hippo broach, before looking at the giant folder by him. “What’s that for?”

Kurt glared a bit when Jesse commented on his outfit. Was he embarrassed? Or was that a compliment? He decided that it was a backhanded compliment, something Jesse St. James was used to giving. He looked at the folder with a confident smile. “I have an interview for an internship at Vogue.” He waited for something demeaning, a negative infliction, anything.

Instead, he got a smile from Jesse. “That’s great. I’m happy to see you’re on your feet so quickly.” Kurt widened his eyes a bit. Was Jesse being...friendly? It was weird, but Kurt decided to go on.

“What about you? Are you doing a Broadway show yet?” He asked curiously. Jesse always seemed like a go-getter to him.He always found a way to get what he wanted, which he knew that Rachel felt impressed, and also envious about it when they were dating. Kurt had to respect it. It was very refreshing to see someone actively chase their dreams. It seemed like most people from Lima just give up and settle back there. It happened to Mr. Schuester and his friends. It seemed to also happen to Blaine, even though he never talks about it. Jesse was doing something that nobody else dared to keep doing, and Kurt wanted to be just like him.

Jesse shook his head. “No. Not yet. But I’m meeting with an old friend today. Maybe she’ll be able to help.” He was hopeful that this meeting with Shelby would at least steer him in the right direction. While in LA, Jesse auditioned for everything. Movies, TV, Commercials, he was there every week. Things got so bad, he even auditioned for “art films” which were just essentially porn. He never was cast in anything, but he was subjected to so many scams and things that he didn’t consent to. It was awful, and he didn’t even know if he could ever do it again. Although theatre was a shady business itself, he felt more welcome on the stage rather than on screen, and he was going to get there eventually somehow. 

Kurt checked his watch. “I gotta run. But I really hope things work out for you soon. Maybe I’ll see you around again.” He said with a smile, as he grabbed his giant folder and left the table, waving to Jesse. After a long trek down 49th street, he made it to the offices of Vogue.com. He looked up at the giant building, and sighed. “I’m home.”

After taking the elevator to the 26th floor, he was directed to sit and wait before Isabelle called him in for the interview. Taking the time to calm himself from the nerves that had appeared, he checked his phone to see a few texts from Blaine.

_ “Good morning. You didn’t call me last night.” _

_ “Hey. Rachel said you had an interview today. Why didn’t you tell me?” _

_ “I miss you very much. I stopped by your dad’s because I wanted to sleep in your room again.” _

Kurt had to read the last text again. “He did what?” He whispered quietly to himself. He was ready to text again, but the receptionist signaled for him to go into Isabelle’s office. Collecting his thoughts, he walked down the long hallway full of vibrant and exquisite Vogue covers that he’d seen many times. Knocking on the door to his idol’s office, Kurt had to stop himself from fainting when he saw her face. She was beautiful, and just screamed success.

_ “Lima.” _ She said with a smile.

* * *

Jesse watched with a smile as Shelby was teaching Beth how to swing. He smiled, seeing how happy Shelby looked. She really made an excellent mother. As she approached Jesse, the look of worry came back on her face. “I don’t like seeing circles under your eyes. You’re not even 25.”

“Well, I can’t really drink my pain away until November.” He replied. “I don’t want to fail. I’ve never failed at anything in my life and here I am, alone and with no stardom.” Shelby looked over to him. “People don’t become stars overnight. You’re gonna have to work for it.”

Jesse nodded. “I know. But I’ve called every agent and looked for casting calls and everything. What am I doing wrong?” Shelby thought for a moment. “You’re closing in on yourself. That’s what you’re doing wrong. You built a facade that lasted you through high school, but that won’t get you anywhere in life. You can’t go around thinking you’re better than people, and that you can get anywhere with just a phone call.” She felt bad for Jesse, but wasn't going to let him see that. She’d help as much as she could, but he had to learn how to walk on his own two feet. “There’s a casting call for this new musical that one of my kid’s parents is directing. They’re looking for a leading man. I’ll set up an audition for you. Get new headshots today, work on your resume, actually wash your face so you don’t look like a hobo on the street, and then come swing by my apartment this weekend so we can go over the songs you selected.”

Jesse hugged her. “Thank you Shelby. You don’t know how much I needed this.” He smiled. “My mom still really doesn’t care about what I do, y’know? So to have your support makes me happy.” She nodded sympathetically. “It was very nice seeing you today.” He smiled and got up to leave, but noticed Beth waving at him. He waved back before heading to his apartment. He had a lot to do. 

* * *

It’d been three days since Kurt was hired to work, and he still felt giddy looking down at his employee badge. Isabelle had become his work friend, and he’d won more popularity alongside some of his former classmates. Quinn Fabray even reached out to schedule a visit, which was rare since they rarely talked during high school. Sitting on his bed, he looked through all the text messages he received, but the one that seemed absent was Blaine. Putting his phone to his ear, Kurt waited for Blaine to pick up. “Hello?” Blaine said. He sounded like he just woke up, even though it was noon. Blaine never woke up after 7. “Kurt? You there?” He asked. 

“Yeah. Just wanted to talk. You haven’t really called me while I was here.” Kurt said, he looked at the clock to make sure the time was correct. “Yeah, I heard you were pretty busy with your fancy vogue job. I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Blaine, you never bother me. You can always call me. I have a few minutes before I have to go-” The dial changed. Isabelle was calling him. “Actually, Let’s talk later today. Isabelle’s calling me.” Blaine was silent. 

“I love you.” Kurt said sadly. 

“Do you?” Blaine asked before he hung up. 

It was now Kurt’s turn to be silent. He answered the phone as Isabelle asked him to come in a bit early to attend a meeting with her. “I’ll be there in a minute.” He said, as he shed a tear and walked out the apartment, avoiding Rachel’s questions. He couldn’t and shouldn’t feel this way, but it seemed like Blaine was making him seem like the bad guy for just chasing his dreams. Rachel also seemed to be taking Blaine’s side, claiming that they talk every day. Kurt always cringed at this, wondering why Blaine liked to talk to Rachel more than his own boyfriend. It absolutely made no sense to him, and those thoughts would follow him all throughout the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a bit longer this time!
> 
> Thank you for all the kind notes and comments that I received the previous chapter. I wanted to share that I will be posting every Tuesday, so be sure to look out for the next chapter.


	3. The Scientist

Kurt sat in the meeting, usually enamored with all the ideas and designs being shared around him by the most creative people that he’d seen in the fashion world so far, but instead overridden with thoughts about the last time he and Blaine spoke a few days ago. Blaine seemed upset, but also preoccupied, but with what?

“Kurt, the meeting ended a few minutes ago.”

Isabelle came to sit in front of him and sat down. Looking Kurt in the eyes, she frowned. “You think I wouldn’t notice the absence of your normal enthusiasm? What’s troubling you?” Kurt basically was the closest thing o a protege to her, but she saw him as a friend more.

“Itt’s just that my boyfriend hasn’t been acting like he usually has.” Kurt explained, finally looking up at Isabelle. “He’s very distant, and I feel like he thinks I’m in the wrong for coming here. He doesn’t answer my calls or texts, but he blows up my phone when I’m unavailable.” Re remembers calling and texting Blaine every day for the past week after work, but Blaine never answered him.

“Well one thing that has failed my relationships was always a lack of communication.” Isabelle replied. “You two are going to have to find a time to communicate with each other and you have to let him know how you’re feeling.” Giving his thigh a gentle squeeze, Isabelle stood up and proceeded to walk to the door. 

“Things’ll get better, Kurt.”

Kurt nodded, and looked at the empty room in front of him.

* * *

Jesse waited for the next train to Brooklyn. Daily, Shelby had been helping him out for an audition coming up that next week. His first audition in a whole year! Was he excited? Obviously, but he felt nervous. That was strange, because he never felt the need to be nervous before. When he was in high school, he basically had every solo handed to him if he wanted it, and he was the one in charge. Now that he’s out in the adult world, things have been pretty different, and it felt like he was getting anxious as he went on countless auditions.

The sound of the train drew near as Jesse noticed the blinding sight of a man wearing bright red jeans and a white sweater. It looked like Christmas came early for him. He was holding a bouquet of roses. Getting on the train and scoring a seat next to him, his eyes widened as he saw that it was Blaine Anderson, his rival since middle school show choir. They had been in different private schools, and joined this prestigious show choir for gifted children. Jesse always got the solo, but Blaine liked to sabotage him sometimes. There was also this instance about fighting over an 8th grade boy who was also in the choir, but Jesse only did that because he knew that’s who Blaine wanted. Jesse never really got to explore his sexuality ever, but he knew he liked guys as much as girls. Would he ever admit it? Unless he was pursuing someone, then maybe not. It wasn’t anyone’s business.

The Dalton Academy Warblers was always big competition for Vocal Adrenaline, and it made Jesse smile seeing the disappointment that Blaine had on his face most of the time. Jesse was an asshole, only for protection, but he knew that Blaine Anderson was worse than him. Jesse forgot about Blaine until he saw him with the New Directions at regionals when Jesse coached Vocal Adrenaline. He was always next to Kurt, and barely left his side. Was that the reason he was here in the city? Blaine soon turned his head to Jesse’s direction, and Jesse looked forward, trying to ignore the other’s glare.

* * *

It was now evening, and Kurt had been seeing up some designs that he had been recently thinking of. Rachel was still in class, so he knew he’d enjoy having the little time to himself that he could have. Rachel was more mellow than Lima Rachel, but she still was annoying as hell, and really tried to make it seem like Kurt was just there to play the gay best friend. Countless nights were spent with Rachel talking in and on and on about the latest musical trend, or how Barbra would drop dead if she saw her cover this or that, or sometimes rambling on about this guy who dumped her after Santana came and exposed him as a prostitute. Sure, they were interesting and definitely the latest tea shared to Mercedes, but Kurt would rather be back in Lima fixing cars with his dad than head about the same thing every night.

A knock on the door broke Kurt’s concentration. 

“Coming!” He said as he put his silk slippers back on and answered the door. “Blaine? What are you doing here?” He shrugged his shorter boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I thought I’d come and surprise you and see how you’re liking New York.” Blaine replied with a smile. “Also, I have reservations for this fancy place by Central Park, so I hope you aren’t planning to wear that.” He pointed at Kurt’s outfit, a black v-neck and a pair of sweatpants. 

“Oh! Just give me a moment.” Kurt scurried along to find something nice to wear as Blaine let himself in, looking around the apartment. “It’s a nice little place. How much is the rent?” He asked Kurt, placing the bouquet on a counter top.

“We pay $1,500 right now, but I’m trying to tell Rachel that it might go up soon.” Kurt answered from behind the partition. “You didn’t tell me you were flying up to see me.”

“All for a surprise. I know you were coming down for thanksgiving, but I was bored and my dad owed me a favor, so voila, First Class seat to New York.” Blaine replied, looking out the window. “It’s a nice view from here. Is that a hobo or a dead body on the street?” He asked Kurt.

“That’s Ricky. He pretends to be homeless to get welfare checks to support his daughter through college. He’s a very nice guy.” Kurt answered, opening the partition, coming out in a navy blue sweater and black slacks. It wasn’t what he’d normally wear, but Blaine seemed to like it when he wore this stuff. “I’m glad you came. I actually was gonna call and talk-“

_“The sweater’s a bit tighter than usual. Have you been gaining weight?”_

Kurt closed his mouth. Those comments were rare for Blaine to make, but he was still hurt by them when they were made. “Ready to go?” He asked Blaine, trying to push the comment to the back of his mind.” Kurt led Blaine to the door, where Blaine took his hand and kissed him. ‘I missed seeing you, Kurt.”

* * *

The smell of Shirley Temples was the first thing Kurt latched on to as Blaine led him inside what looked like a karaoke bar. He looked around, seeing servers in red uniforms waiting on tables and dancing on little stages around. “It’s a nice place. But I feel a bit overdressed.” Kurt said as they were led to a table. 

“You look great.” Blaine said to him with a charming smile, Kurt smiled back, and looked at the menu. He was glad he wasn’t a vegetarian, cause the whole menu had meat everywhere. A server with a beanie came over. “What can I get you two lads today?” 

“I think I’ll have a-”

_“We’ll both have the bacon burger. Thank you”_

As Blaine shooed the server away, Kurt looked down embarrassed. He’d never seen Blaine like this. This was something he’d expect from one of the jocks at McKinley, or maybe Sebastian. “So how is the job at Dalton going?” He asked Blaine, hoping to have a pleasant conversation.

“It’s good.”

Kurt nodded, as Blaine looked at the menu and waved down the server again. “I’d like to request a song to sing.” The server read the paper and nodded with a smile. Blaine got up and made his way to the stage, leaving kurt and his conversation starter at the table. Something was very fishy and Kurt was going to get to the bottom of it.

“I hate to be in people’s conversations. But there seems to be some friction between you and your boyfriend.” Kurt looked at a blonde waitress cleaning the table next to him. 

“I mean, It’s not really your business, but do you think so?” He asked her, scanning her for a name tag.

“It’s either that, or your boyfriend walks all over you.” She says. “The name’s Dani.”

“Kurt Hummel.” He said back. “I don’t think he walks all over me. But he seems very different. What do you think I should do?”

“Well, I think that-” She got cut off by the instrumental of Teenage Dream playing. Kurt settled back int his chair as Blaine took the microphone.

“This song is dedicated to my amazing boyfriend.” He said, staring directly at Kurt. As he started singing, he started walking slowly to Kurt.

_“You think I’m pretty, without any make-up on. You think I’m funny, when I tell the punchline wrong”_

Kurt had a wide smile, thinking about the first few days of them meeting, where Blaine sang this exact song to him. This had become their song.

_“You make me feel like I’m living a teenage dream.”_

Kurt thought about their first dance at prom, where Kurt had won prom queen. Was he embarrassed? Yes. Blaine took that feeling away and replaced it with love. That was the moment that Kurt knew he was in love with Blaine. Blaine was perfect, and this performance reignited that love that Kurt thought was in jeopardy.

As the song finished, Blaine took Kurt’s hands and smiled at him “I love you”

“I love you too” 

They hugged and kissed, forgetting everyone around him. Dani looked at the couple with pity, feeling that Kurt just got roped into something.

* * *

As they walked through the park, Kurt looked at Blaine with a smile. “I wish you could stay longer.”

“I know. Me too, but I don’t want to take you away from your fancy job.” 

Kurt looked confused. “Do you think I won’t spend time with you?” He was a bit worried that they might have the communication talk tonight. The mood seemed to be killed as Blaine didn’t answer

“Are you okay?” 

Blaine nodded. Kurt shook his head. “I think we know each other well enough to know that something’s wrong.”

Blaine looked up at him with a sad look on his face. “Kurt...there’s something I need to say. A few days ago...I slept with someone else.” He looked heartbroken, like he was receiving the news instead of giving it.

Kurt looked at Blaine in disbelief. Blaine had sex with someone else. They didn’t even have sex, and Blaine went for someone else before they even could? “It was Sebastian, wasn’t it?”

“That doesn’t matter. I needed you, and you weren’t there.” Blaire retorted.

“That’s not an excuse, Blaine! I’m out here trying to chase my career. Do you think I don’t have temptations? I do, but I remember that I have someone who I love waiting for me to build a future with.” Kurt was furious. He’s gone for a few months and Blaine was keeping secrets already. “What else have you been keeping from me, Blaine?”

Blaine looked down, then back up at Kurt’s angry eyes. 

“I never went to New York after I graduated. Sebastian’s dad owned a theatre company and I wnt to Columbus to go work there during the summer.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “Let me get this straight. First you lie to me about your plans for the summer, then you don’t call or message me while you’re there because you’re with the Smythes. What I wonder, is why you’ve been trying to discourage me from going to New York saying I wouldn’t like it. How would you even know that if you didn’t even live here for a goddamn day!”

“Well you believed it. I didn’t think I’d ever tell you.” Blaine retorted. “Kurt. I’m very sorry.”

“No. I can’t be with someone who lies to me. You may be sorry, but you weren’t sorry when you did it.” He began to walk away, but was pulled back by Blaine

. “You really wanna know why I didn’t want you coming here. Because of all of this. People aren’t telling you what you need to hear and they’re going to feed into your fragile ego that you’re trying to rebuild.” His grip became harder. “You are talentless, Your voice is too shrill, you can’t dance, you don’t even have the looks to make it in show business. Forget about the fashion world. Isabelle Wright has gone through countless intern after intern, and you’ll be dropped like the rest of them.” Kurt looked at him fearfully, tears streaming from his eyes. 

“Blaine. Stop” This wasn’t the man who was singing to him an hour ago. This was wildly out of character than what he usually saw. Or was this what was hiding underneath his bow-ties and charming demeanor.

“You’re going to end up like that bum on the side of your street, selling yourself for food if you stay here. I can’t let you do that.” Blaine sneered. “You know what i can’t wait for? You coming back to Lima crawling back to me. And I’ll accept you with open arms” he let go of his grip on Kurt.

‘I’ll see you at the apartment. Don’t be out too late.” He started walking away, leaving Kurt in the park by himself.

He waited until Blaine was out of sight before he let the tears fall. Letting his feet take him anywhere but there, Kurt found himself crying more and more, not even caring if he looked like a fool. He was a fool letting himself fall for the ruse that Blaine put over himself. That was now the first time he met the real Blaine.

After what felt like hours, he looked up to find himself in front of the Gershwin Theater, where he first fell in love with New York two years ago. Looking at his phone, he didn’t know whether or not to call and tell someone, or just let the pain sink into his body. Putting his headphones in, he looked at the music that was on his phone, seeing a recent addition Finn added before he left for New York. “The Scientist” by Coldplay. Letting it play, he slid down on the side of the wall, letting the tears escape more as the lyrics resonated in his brain.

_I was just guessing_

_At numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

It felt like time was moving slow as Kurt remembered everything good about his time with Blaine. From their phone calls, to their little moments in glee club. The little things were all coming back and Kurt hated it.

A pair of feet approached Kurt as a hand reached down at him.

“Kurt? What happened.”

The last person Kurt would think to confide in was Jesse St. James.

_Nobody said it was easy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that Klaine is officially over.
> 
> I'm very sorry about not posting last week. School is killing me, but i hope this chapter makes up for it.
> 
> With this chapter, we first meet Dani and Adam! Get ready to see them more later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thank you so much for reading. I'm a huge Glee fan and I definitely wanted to write something I haven't really seen.  
> A bit of things.  
> 1.) Kurt and Blaine switched years and ages. In season 2, Blaine was older than Kurt and I wanted to keep that in the story.  
> 2.) Instead of 2012, Kurt graduates in 2013 in this story, since he was originally the age of Artie and Tina in the 1st season. I find the retcon weird.  
> 3\. wanted to keep the elements of season 4 the same, so in this story, Finn is still alive and Rachel is in NYADA, for at least a short time.
> 
> There's many more elements I will change in the coming chapters, but that's it for now. I promise my chapters won't be this short.


End file.
